It's just worth suffering
by ScissorLuv21
Summary: "The truth is, everyone is going to hurt you. You've just got to find the ones worth suffering for." Fang and Max teach Nudge a little thing or two about love. I love the ending.


**Got inspired by a quote. (I'm so talkative today O.o) The beginning isn't great, read through the whole thing for me please? **

The truth is, everyone is going to hurt you. You just got to find the ones worth suffering for. ~Bob Marley

**Max-**

My heart hurt.

Not that anyone blamed me.

My...ex? boyfriend took off without so much as a freaking goodbye and left a goddamn note.

So I did what any teenage girl would do when someone broke her heart: drown my sorrows in chocolate; or in my case, my mom's chocolate chip cookies.

"Max?" I hear before a curly brown head made an appearance through the door that was only slightly ajar.

"Yeah Nudge?" I asked, sucking chocolate of my fingers.

Nudge made a face.

Well excuse me if I'm not Little Miss Manners, growing up in a dog crate can do that to a girl, sorry to disappoint.

She walked in, shutting the door behind her before taking a seat on my bed.

"Hey Max," she started softly and I turned to look at her, "are you okay?"

I opened my mouth, ready to launch into some big speech about how men are just no good and Fang was just one example. I'd tell her that, yeah, like any wound, it hurt, but would heal with time and I would get over it because I'm me and that's just how it works. I'd tell her if worse comes to worst I'd just marry my mom's chocolate chip cookies and that'd be that. She'd laugh and then this whole thing about her coming into my room and questioning me about my boy issues would just blow over and-

I see her eyes. Sad and angry and pained. Because she's hurting too.

I close my mouth and sigh. Because Nudge isn't that little girl who would just never shut _up _and was always more preoccupied with makeup and fashion and unicorns to be bothered with anything else.

Because she _knows_.

She knows that he's probably never coming back, and no amount of carefully planned out lies and comforting words could ever make her believe that he would.

Nothing can make it any less painful that he's gone.

I look at her, her eyes wide and pleading; awaiting an answer that she knows will never come.

Then a tear escapes her eyes and runs down her cheek, leaving a shiny, wet trail in it's wake.

A choked sob escapes her throat and I crush her to me in a fierce hug.

For a long while we do nothing but hold each other tightly and rock gently; a reflexive, comforting movement but I can't tell which of us is rocking the other. And cry.

Eventually our sobs turn to sniffles, and we just continue to hold each other in comfort, our faces wet and eyes red, shaky breaths mingling together and providing the only sound heard in the silence.

At one point, she lays beside me where I stroke her hair and we just simply lay there together.

"I miss him Max."

"I miss him too sweetie, more than you could even imagine."

She nods, taking in a shaky breath before burying her face into me once more.

"I'm so sorry." I tell her, because Fang wasn't just mine, he belonged to the Flock too.

She pulls away again, looking at me, "I'm sorry he hurt us. Hurt you. No one should ever hurt you like that Max. Not anyone. Not even Fang."

"I know," I tell her, brushing a strand of curly brown hair behind her ear.

I'm only slightly surprised, aren't I supposed to be telling _her _these things? But I smile slightly at her, how she just seemed to mature so much in the small amount of time that Fang has been gone.

She nods slightly, and lays back down in her old position, only this time I don't stroke her hair.

She looks at the ceiling, her eyes angry and sad, staring at it, as if that would help solve all her problems.

I look up there too.

"The truth is, Nudge," I begin," that _every_one is going to hurt you, in one way or another. And it really_ sucks,_ but that's just the way it is. Life's not easy, and it's definitely not fair."

I turn to look at her, seeing her brown eyes focused on me. I give her a half-hearted half smile.

"We should know that better than anyone."

She laughs and wipes her nose with the back of her hand.

We lay there a bit longer in each other's comfort, allowing the silence the room to swallow us.

"Well she's not wrong." They sit up and look at the same time, their smiles matching his grin from the doorway.

"Fang!" standing up quickly they rush over to him, and he pulled them both in for a hug and held them close.

He held Nudge at arm's length while she wiped her eyes again, trying not to look like a wreck.

"She's not wrong," he tells her, " but there _is_ something Max forgot to tell you baby girl," he grins in Max's direction before looking back at Nudge, "it's that you just have to find the one worth suffering for. And if you do," he pulls away and walks over to Max, holding her hands and looking into her eyes.

"If you do," he repeats, looking at her, "everything is just worth suffering for." And a slow smile lights up her face.

Nudge nods slightly, and begins to walk out of the room.

She turned to them in the doorway, looking over at them again, with Fang's arm slung around Max's shoulders, a look of disbelief on her face.

"Hey Max?"

"Yeah?" she says, almost snapping out of a daze.

"Is he worth it?" Max grinned at her and leaned herself further into Fang's side.

Looking up at him she answers, "Every last bit of it." Nudge smiled and walked out closing the door behind her.

_"They always seem to hurt each other," _she thought_, "it must _really_ be worth it."_

"FANG!" she heard Max screech behind the closed door before he bolted out of the room, yelling "shit!" behind him with Max hot on his heels._  
_

Nudge burst out laughing.

Because she knew, in the end, that after Max caught Fang and pinned him to the floor, she'd grill him for answers and he'd tell her, meanwhile apologizing a million times. And she'd forgive him, because although they know they'll both get hurt; they know it's worth all the suffering in the end.

**So it's not great, but I worked hard on it. The first time I typed this up it was simply AMAZING, all of it. And then, because this IS me we're talking about, OF COURSE it got itself deleted.**

***Sigh* (Yea, yea call me a weirdo, I typed the sigh I know:P) Anywho, (man I love that word .) I really need to stop with those (A/N:'s)**

**So ya, tell me what you guys think. **

**Please review, I love hearing what you all have to say about my writing. It means the world to me, honestly.**

**I'm a freaking fangirl squealing my head off reading them all.**

**Love you guys!**

**Besos!  
~Laura**


End file.
